Sticks and Stones
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: He wished more than anything to go back, and take back those words. He wanted nothing more than to show America that he was sorry, and no matter what, he was willing to make up for it, regardless of how long it took. But the question was, would America accept his apology? Trigger warnings for ED(sorta) No Pairings. Includes some wonderful scenes with Japan. Please R&R.
1. To Change the Past

**Story: Sticks and Stones_, Chapter 1_**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **_He wished more than anything to go back, and take back his words._ _He wanted nothing more than to show America that he was sorry, and no matter what, he was willing make up for it, regardless of how long it took. But_ _the question was, would America accept his apology, and is there more to this than meets the eye? Not UsUk._**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<em> I don't own Hetalia...<em>**

**_This is based off my Original saying based off of 'Sticks and Stones'_**

**_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can hurt the most. _**

* * *

><p>"Conceited!"<p>

"I am not conceited. You're just obnoxious, and reckless!"

"What the hell do you know!? You're just a prick, along with with everyone else, who's just there to judge and me for every mistake I make, when I'm only trying to be me. You're just a damn stick-in-the-ass!"

"I told you before, all you are to me is just a damn idiot, so get the bloody hell out of my face!"

"At least I can cook! At least I can do something right, rather than insulting everyone I know!"

It was a typical world meeting, and as usual, nothing was getting done. Aside from Russia setting on Canada, France being a pervert, Romano griping about Spain, Italy going on about Pasta, Greece sleeping through it all, and Germany quickly losing his patience, there was America and England. They normally didn't bicker this much, but ever since a certain comment regarding America's eating habits was made, everything went downhill, and at this point, their argument was beginning to get out of hand.

England clenched his fist. He didn't know why America was so irritable today. Normally, they would've already began the meeting by _this_ point, but they were still at it.

The anger boiled within him. Whether he would admit it or not, he was touchy when it came to someone trashing his cooking. He already knew he wasn't good at it, but someone rubbing it in only made it worse, and the fact that this was _America_ made it _a lot_ worse.

Without thinking, he just shouted what came to mind.

"_Fat ass!_"

After seeing the pained look in the younger nation's eyes, he immediately regretted it. That's when he realized most everyone was suddenly watching them. He cursed, so badly wishing that he could take back what he'd just said. Slightly holding up a hand, he started to speak. "America, I-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, America looked away, tears evident in his eyes, as he abruptly left the room. The Brit let his hand fall to his side, before swallowing. His bangs fell in his face, shadowing his eyes.

He'd wanted to say he was sorry, but the damn words wouldn't come out at all. His lips remained shut. _Why couldn't he speak?_ He wanted to go after him, and apologize for what he'd said, so _why wouldn't his body move? Why couldn't he have just apologized?_ Was it because it was the truth, what he'd said? Even if it _was_, just as _he_ was secretly sensitive to his cooking skills, he'd never once considered that America might be the same way in a different aspect.

America, he knew, had always been sort of evasive to questions regarding his weight, looks, and body structure, compared to others. He'd never really thought about it _before_, but _now,_ he couldn't help but wonder if the American was actually really sensitive to that stuff, after _all_.

He was always fussing at him, and saying he needed to go on a diet, in thinking the boy didn't give a damn. He appeared to just blow it off as nothing, but sometimes, he had to admit, there's more to something than meets the eye. Could he have really been holding his true feelings back, while he just took their insults without much of a dispute to speak of? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Angleterre, You should go after Amerique, non?" France said, giving a look of worry.

Then it dawned on him. Why was he asking _himself_ this stuff, when he should've been going after America. Truth _was_ the last look in his eyes, before he'd left the room, worried the Brit. At that moment, he swore to himself that he would apologize no matter _what_ this time, and make sure he knew it was sincere. He _did_ care about America, regardless if he showed it or _not_.

With _that, _he left the World Meeting room to find America.

_~ End of Chapter_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ I will NOT promise to finish this Fanfiction, but I'll try to update when I get the chance, IF I get the chance, I'm enthusiastic about this right now, but just like the case WAS with _Save Me_, I can't make any promises for what the future holds. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this first chapter. This won't really be a UsUk fanfic, but moreover a representation of their brotherly bond. There might be other eventual pairings, however, but I'm not fully sure yet where this is even going. There probably will be some forced starvation in this story (just a heads up, for those who can't stand that kind of thing), but other than that I still don't know yet... **

**PS: Anyway, if you have any suggestions at all, please don't hesitate to share them, even if you think their bad. Thanks, dudes!**


	2. Apology

**Story:**_** Sticks and Stones, Chapter 2**_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_** I don't own Hetalia...**_

* * *

><p>"Damn it, England..." America grumbled for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes.<p>

_Couldn't you see it...?_

He stared down at the burger in his hand, tears present in the corners of his eyes. Couldn't _anyone_ see it? He didn't_ like_ being overweight, even at the slightest. He didn't _like_ eating all the time, but in all honesty, it was the only thing that brought him happiness. Well, it wasn't that exactly; rather, it distracted him from at least some of his problems, and calmed him down.

_Why do you people criticize me for every other fucking mistake I make? Am I really that bad of a person to all of you? England, Am I really that horrible of a brother...?_

All he ever wanted was to be appreciated by the other nations, which was part of the reason he always claimed himself to be the hero. He'd always wanted be able to help those around him; not burden them. But, instead, it just seemed to turn out that way. When he tried to do something good for someone, it always seemed to backfire, usually with him unintentionally saying something he didn't mean to, and would later regret saying anything at all, just like today.

_'Fat Ass!'_ England's words echoed in his head. He thought for moment, and couldn't help but wonder if that was what England really thought of him. He sighed. it would only make since that he did, and he wouldn't be wrong to think so _either_. He _was_ overweight, after all. He sighed, contemplating his many faults and 'dispositions'.

People kept calling him 'selfish', and 'impulsive at the risk of others", but as hard as it was to fight his case, he couldn't see himself being selfish at all; actually, quite the_ opposite._ He felt he was always at least _trying_ to satisfy everyone else, despite how much he, _himself_, suffered. He was suppose to be the hero, right? And a hero's job is to make everyone else happy, so, because of that, he wouldn't fight back like _some_ would.

"America?" America had honestly never been so startled in his life, and immediately jumped in response, dropping his burger.

"England!" he quickly gave a fake huge grin, as he turned around to face the Brit "Ah, sorry dude, you scared the crap out of me! So, what's up?"

After a moment, England awkwardly began to scratch his cheek. "Listen, um... I just wanted...to, um...apologize for what I said earlier..."

America shewed his hand to act as though he was waving it off. "It's fine, don't sweat it, dude! We all say things we wish we hadn't sometimes; Even heroes like me!"

America's gaze drifted off for only a moment, and it just-so happened that England managed to catch it. Britain rolled his eyes, to keep his suspicions unnoticed.

"Right..." he mumbled in reply. There was look in America's eyes that worried him. It was a look of which he couldn't quite place. But he knew one think was for certain. America was not acting himself, by any means.

_Looks like you couldn't see through it, after all, England. It really hurts... Everything from your insults to the Commie Bastard's belittling of me, to even my own self-loathing. It looks your words have gotten to me, after all. You all keep telling me to stop eating so much, and that I need to go on a diet, so I might as well listen to the truth..."_

_~ End of Chapter_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What did you think? Please review. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have my reasons, jsyk._**


	3. The Obvious Facade

_**Story: Sticks and Stones, Chapter 3**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...<strong>_

* * *

><p>About a month had passed since England had apologized to America, or rather, as the American, being his stubborn self liked to see it, <em>one month had passed since England had said what he truly thought of him<em>.

_'Fat ass!'_ His words once again echoed in his head, causing him to flinch. It hurt, yes, when _other _people made bad comments about him, but this was _England._ This was _family_, _damn it!_

It would be bad enough if he was _only_ a 'fat ass', but it was so much more than that. He was useless for one, always burdening other nations with his problems. He could easily tell that they were all getting fed up with his problems, and would often talk about him behind his back; even to his face. China was always fussing at him about the debt he owed, Cuba hated his guts, and hell, even Japan, who rarely ever shared his personal opinion regarding others; his best friend, would try to avoid him.

_Idiot_

_Pathetic_

_ Annoying_

_Capitalist Pig_

_Clumsy_

_Reckless_

_Childish_

_Stupid_

_Worthless_

_Loud-mouthed_

He suddenly had found himself remembering what other people had called him, and throwing in insults of his own, when Canada stepped in the bedroom, holding Kumajiro.

"America?" he looked up to meet the eyes of his brother, giving a fake smile. There was another person who probably hated his guts. According to what he'd heard, Canada was always getting the crap kicked out of him by Cuba after being mistaken for _him_. He couldn't help but also blame himself for the fact that Canada was always being forgotten. Because he had such a loud mouth, and Canada had such a quiet one, it only made since that he would be the one to be noticed.

"Oh, Canada, what's up?" he asked.

Canada looked at him, then gazed away. "What's been up with you? You've been acting different lately."

"What are you talking about? I'm totally fine, dude!" he said, mentally shuddering when he saw that Canada didn't seem too convinced.

"Are you sure about that...?" Canada mumbled, meeting his eyes. America knew he couldn't standing lying to him much longer. He had to come up with something soon to get him to leave.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he momentarily rolled his eyes. "Look, you worry too much. I'm completely fine, alright?"

It was obvious that Canada still didn't believe him, but he reluctantly let it go. As he turned to leave, he looked back at his brother. "Just know that if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here..."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him. America just stood there, before letting his smile fade, as he momentarily sighed.

Meanwhile, Canada trotted toward the living room.

"That America...! Doesn't he know that I'm even here for him?" he wondered aloud. He wasn't stupid. Even France could see that there was something different about America lately. In the past three weeks, he'd asked him to play baseball several times, only to be turned down each time. He hadn't been eating much of anything to speak of either, but when America was asked _why_ he wasn't eating anything, he simply said he'd _already_ eaten, but judging by the fact that he was getting paler each day, it was quite obvious to the Canadian that he _hadn't _been eating.

While it was true that America was the main reason he was practically invisible to everyone but France and Cuba, he didn't hate him, nor did he exactly blame him. He _did_ care about America, regardless if they were really that close or not. Right now, he was worried. He just wanted for America to be normal again. He wanted to play baseball again. He wanted for everything to be back to the way it _was_.

He sighed, as his picked up the phone, dialing the only other person who he wasn't _completely_ forgotten by.

"Hello?" the person on other end of the phone spoke. "Who is this?"

"England?" Canada spoke in response, holding Kumajiro closer to his chest.

"Oh, Canada? Is that you?" England replied, realization suddenly present in his voice.

"Yeah it's me." Canada confirmed. "Anyway, we need to talk. It's about America."

There was a moment of silence before England asked with alert, "What about him? Did something happen? Is something wrong?"

Canada inwardly sighed, knowing this was probably going to be a long conversation. "I don't really understand it all myself, but he's been acting really weird lately... I'll try to my best tell you what I know..."

_~ End of Chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ What did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Tell me why, if you want. Anyway I can make it better? Grammar errors? Spelling errors? Errors in general? Feel free to let me know, and thank you for your support :)_**


	4. Reminiscence

**Story:_ Sticks and Stones, Chapter 4_**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<em> I don't own Hetalia...<em>**

**_NOTE: I slightly changed some of the dialogue in the beginning of the first chapter, so that's where part of this will come from, jsyk._**

**_READ THIS! (Please do read this): Make sure to read the A/N (Author's Note at the end of this chapter, as part of the fate of this story will depend on YOU. _**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but that's really all I know."<p>

Canada had just told England everything, or at least everything he knew so far, regarding what was going on with America. England mentally cursed himself, knowing who was to blame for this. Sighing painfully, he finally managed to bring himself to talk.

"No, it's fine..." he said softly. "I, um, really do have to go now... but I'll try to see what I can do..."

"Okay. Bye..." Canada replied, before he heard a beep and the phone was hung up. After putting it up, England turned around. As he stood there, he contemplated his words to America, and what had led up to it, which was still as clear as day to him. Every single word and emotion replayed in his head, practically haunting him. He hadn't meant to come off so rudely that day, and he had to admit what America had said was somewhat true.

_"Hey, dude, England, why don't we go somewhere to eat later?" America ran up, wrapping an arm around the Brit. He gave wide grin. "There's a new restaurant down the road from here. I've heard that they have some amazing food. We've got to go there!"_

_England only scoffed in response, turning his head away. "Knowing you, it's probably just some greasy fast food restaurant, so no."_

_"Aww...Come on...Please? I can't just go alone, dude." America whined._

_England glanced over at him in the corners of his eyes. "Is that so? Then don't. It probably would do you some good, anyway. With your all-hamburger-diet, and the way you constantly stuff you face, I'm surprised you haven't choked to death yet."_

_America's smiled faded, before he stood back, folding his arms. "Well if that's the way your going to be, I guess it was pointless trying to be nice to you, _bushy brows_."_

_"Shut up, you immature brat!" England fumed, bolting up from his chair. Clenching his fists, America suddenly seemed extremely agitated. He assumed it was mainly because the comment referred to him still being like a child.  
><em>

_"Asshole!"  
><em>

_"Empty show-off!"_

_"Stuck-up!"_

_"Self-centered!"_

_"Conceited!" _

_England folded his arms. "I am not conceited. You're just obnoxious, and reckless!"_

_America pushed him against the nearby wall. "What the hell do you know!? You're just a prick, along with with everyone else, who's only there to judge and me for every mistake I make, when I'm only trying to be me! You're just a damn stick-in-the-ass!"_

_England met his eyes, seeing how serious he actually was. He didn't exactly want to argue, but nor did like the fact that this was America, who he'd raised since he was a child.  
><em>

_"And I told you _before_, all you are to me is a damn idiot, so get the bloody hell out of my face!" he shouted.  
>But America didn't budge.<br>_

_"At least I can cook! At least I can do something right, rather than insulting everyone I know!"  
><em>

_"Fat ass!"_

The Englishman shuttered as he thought back to the look on his brother figure's face, before he'd ran out of the room. The look in his eyes was filled so much hurt, and what was probably bent-up frustration, directed not only at others, but himself as well. He knew he should have done something back then when he'd apologized, but the question was _what? _What could he have possibly done to make up for what he'd said to him? What could he possibly _do?_

He was never the best at expressing his feelings towards others, nor was he the best at showing concern for those he cared about. America was probably still so mad at him even if he denied it. The last time they'd spoke was at the last world meeting; A.K.A., about three weeks prior. He sighed. He had never told America the truth about why he hadn't wanted him to leave him, had he? It would probably somewhat surprise America, as it had nothing to do with control, or anything of the sort.

Well that was somewhat it for him as_ England_, but _Arthur Kirkland_ was different. He'd wanted nothing more than to protect America, Alfred; to protect his _little brother_ from the rest of the world. He wanted to keep him safe, no matter what. England had been aware that if America gained independence, not only would he would he be left alone, but what they once had would forever be gone. He still cared so much for America, regardless if he showed it or not. He wished more than anything else that he could go back and relive those days. However, he couldn't, and never would be able to.

But, it still hurt, every last bit of it.

"Angleterre~!" France's voice suddenly echoed throughout the house, snapping him from his thoughts. Startled, he immediately jumped, as arms wrapped around him. A dark blush of embarrassment, and awkwardness covered his face.

"France? What are you doing here, you frog?! And how the bloody hell did you get in?!" England demanded, struggling around in the Frenchman's arms.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude." Francis told him, somewhat irritated by the insult. He then smiled. "The door was left unlocked, so I thought I'd let myself in, non?"

Finally, England managed to pull himself out of France's arms. He turned around, meeting his eyes.

"This is my house! You have no bloody right to just walk into another person's house as you please!" he exclaimed, before briefly gazing away, with slight sad expression on his face. "Besides, I really don't have time for this... So, please, just leave..."

France gave a worried look, before he spoke, gently placing a hand on England's shoulder. "Angleterre, you don't look to well. Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine, alright?!" England abruptly cut him off, before he could finish his sentence. France edged back a little, slightly startled by the Englishman's abrupt tone. He then gave a sad smile. England saw it, and suddenly found himself shaking many emotions.

"Why are you looking at me with pity?!" he demanded. "I already said that I'm completely fine, didn't I?! So, you have no right to look at me with those I eyes like I'm not! I'm telling you I'm fine... I'm..." he'd suddenly found himself wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sometimes, you should know that it's okay to ask for help." France smiled warmly, seeing as he was beginning to let it out. "You have my shoulder to lean on, Angleterre. You should trust big brother France, non?"

"France, I..." England couldn't say anything more, but France could read it in his eyes, what he wanted to say. He walked back up to him, pulling England into a warm embrace. For once, he willingly allowed himself to return the embrace, as he rested his forehead against his chest. Francis placed his chin on his head, as he gave another smile.

"Now tell big brother what's wrong, will you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_**What did you think? As much as I would like to deny it, This is NOT a FrUk fanfic, sadly. Sorry to any of you who like the pairing. BTW, I'm kinda wanting to have Japan play a part in this, being as that in this story they're technically 'best friends', but I'm not sure how to bring him in or anything. So if you have any suggestions or anything, I'd really love to hear them. And if I get enough requests, or comments, on the matter, if you want, I can turn this into a AmePan (Soft SHOUNEN-AI) Fanfic, but not really romantic, as this NOT a fanfiction dedicated to Yaoi. Rather, it is a fanfic representing the importance of America's family bond between, England, Canada and France, however, I MAY consider adding special chapter at the end dedicated to just Japan and America, if enough people ask for it, that is. You comments WILL make a difference, believe me. Anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE comment, or PM me, and tell me if you want this to be even a PLATONIC AmePan fanfic, or a little bit more. Any other pairing requests between GerIta, RoChu, PruHun, AusHun, PruCan, or SpaMano? (Any pairings you don't want in this? I'd be glad to hear about it. (I'd prefer if you'd PM me regarding any details. Again, this is NOT going to be a very romantic story at all, just to confirm it. Anyway, I'd love if you told me what you thought of this chapter. Good? Bad? Horrible? Got suggestions, or ideas for the future? Grammar errors? Feel free to let me know. ^^ Thank you so much for all of your support. **_

_**~Merci.**_


	5. Sentimental Bonds

**Story:_ Sticks and Stones, Chapter 5_**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<em> I don't own Hetalia...<em>**

* * *

><p>"This is all my fault... Damn it." France gently held England's head close to his chest, as the brit sobbed. He'd honestly never seen England so upset before, with the exception of right after the Revolutionary war, which he knew neither of them would particularly like to remember.<p>

It truly pained him seeing both him and America beating themselves up like this. Even though it was true that England and him quarreled a lot, he still greatly cared for, and respected the Brit, for they _were_ brothers, after all. They _were_ family. He'd swore to himself long ago that no matter what, he would always be there for him. When it came right down to it in all seriousness, he would do anything in his power to protect him, not as France, either. But rather, as Francis Bonnefoy.

Alfred and Matthieu none-the-less. That's when he suddenly recalled the last world meeting. America had came in, a lot paler than normal that day. It was taken notice of by quite a few different nations, such as Japan, Italy, Russia Canada, England and himself.

_"America-san, you look rather pale. If you don't mind me asking, have you eaten anything today?" Japan asked, slightly awkwardly._

_"Da. You almost look like Canada." Russia said, smiling innocently, as he received a slight glare from said Canadian. America gave a big grin, which was clearly forced._

_"Of course I've eaten, dude. Why wouldn't I? I'm just a little..." he paused briefly, evidently considering his words. "sick is all."_

_Japan studied him for a moment, before gazing away. "...I see."_

After that, Germany had announced the beginning of the meeting, however, all throughout the entire time they were there, France couldn't help but notice that America had kept swaying in his chair, every so often holding a hand up to his forehead in an attempt to _stop_ swaying. At the time, France hadn't payed as much mind to it as what he _would_ have if he'd known what he knew now.

At first, he'd been somewhat suspicious of America, regarding his obviously depressive behavior, but had no idea, whatsoever, that the boy was practically starving himself. It truly pulled some strings within him, and he as well shed some tears that day.

"France?" England looked up at the Frenchman, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Are you crying?"

"Oh, am I?" he then reached up, wiping moisture from his eyes, realizing that he had, in fact, been crying, after all. A moment later, he smiled, "Well, I guess I am, non?"

England said nothing, a pained expression on his face, as he only looked away. France's smile faded.

"Is something wrong, Angleterre?" France questioned softly, with worry obvious in every word. "...It's just, how should I put this...? I need your help..." a light flush had formed on the gentleman's face, as he realized he'd somehow found himself relying on _him, _of all people. Oh, you wouldn't _believe_ the embarrassment!

A moment passed, before France smiled once again. "Of course, If it's anything within my power, I'd be glad to."

"...I see, thank you." England replied, giving a small, but genuine smile. "I want to do something special for America, for _Alfred,_ but I..."

_Meanwhile, with America..._

America walked throughout his town, not fully sure he was going, but in all honesty, it'd been like forever since he'd left the house, so for once, he actually felt good to get out. He sighed. To bad that that good feeling probably would last too long. Knowing _his_ luck, some drunkard or some other person, could come by at any minute, and say something or make some kind of comment, or do something of the sort that results in his mood being sourly soured, and him being in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

But it didn't matter, he supposed. Besides, he wanted to do something, or go somewhere but where, or what? There had to have been some kind of shop or something somewhere nearby to get his mind off of his problems, right?

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Oh, I know. I'll call Japan."

Despite how pointless it might prove to be, It didn't hurt to try, right? Right.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed the person whom he considered to be his only friend. He bit his lip, nervous as the phone began to ring.

_Ring. _

_Ring._

_Ring. _

"Moshimoshi." America practically cried out to the heavens when Japan actually answered, however, somehow or another, he managed to refrain from doing so.

"Hey, dude, Japan, what's up?"

"America-san?"

"Yeah, it's me." America confirmed. "Anyway, um... Are you by any chance busy?"

Japan seemed to have noticed the tone in his voice, which he hadn't intended to let show. "Iie, not exactly. Nande?"

"Cool! Do you think you could come over, then?" America questioned.

"Nani?!" the Asian exclaimed over the phone. "I can't-I'm-What do you-"

"Come on dude, please?" he pleaded. There was a long silence, before Japan finally sighed in defeat. "Fine...I'll be over tomorrow."

"Thanks so much, dude! I really do have to go now."

"Ja, mata ashita ne." came Japan's voice.

"Kay, bye." With that, he hung up the phone, somewhat smiling. He was extremely glad that Japan had been willing to pick up the phone. He really was. At the time, he hadn't even been sure of himself, and would've probably would've ended up doing something irrational if it weren't for him.

_'Thanks, Japan. You don't even know how much this really meant to me.'_ then he got to thinking. Maybe he had a friend he could trust, after all. He sighed. _But then again..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What did you think? Please review with any suggestions you may have. _**

**_Iie - No_**

**_Nande? - Why?_**

**_Nani? - What?_**

**_Ja, mata ashita ne. - Okay, see you tomorrow._**

**_ Arigatou. Metane! :0)  
><em>**


	6. Silent Plea

_**Story: Sticks and Stones, Chapter 6**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...<strong>_

* * *

><p>America sat on his bed, anticipating Japan's arrival. He sighed for the umpteenth time since he'd woke up that day, once again glancing over at his clock.<p>

_6:49  
><em>

He'd long ago given up on being able to watching a movie comfortably, for he just couldn't seem to get focused, and beside of _that_, it wasn't really the most fulfilling thing to watch a TV show, or movie, by himself. So when Japan came over was actually about the only time he ever watched movies.

He would normally play some video game, but that was the same case with the movies; he couldn't get focused. Not only that, but he couldn't seem to find the energy to want to play games, either.

"Ah shit! Why am I getting so exited? And I can't stop shaking, darn it!" He whined after what was at least five minutes of utter silence, practically pulling out his hair, before he looked down at his hands. "Oh, right. I'm always shaking, anymore."

It was true. For about three weeks now, he was _constantly_ trembling, whether it being a lot or just a little. Well, he hadn't eaten anything at all in that time. Canada thought he was eating at least some, but what he didn't know was that even when he did, he just simply forced himself to throw it up later.

In all honesty, he was surprised that he'd held out this long. Any human would've been long dead by now, or at least in the hospital. Then again, he wasn't human. He was a nation. He couldn't die, like a normal human, or _could_ he?

Just as the question popped into his mind, a soft knock caught his ear, snapping him out of his thoughts. He jumped up, running out of the room, as he made his way to the front door.

When America got there, however, Canada had already opened the door, and let Japan in.

"Hey, dude, Japan, you're here!" America ran up to the Asian man, wrapping an arm around him. "I thought you might not come."

"Hai. I'm sorry I'm so late though." Japan apologized.

America backed up grinning. "It's no problem, dude. You're actually not late at all."

"Anyway, I recently bought a movie called 'Dawn of the Dead'. I've heard it's really scary, so dude, we've totally got to watch it." America said, faking his excitement. Truthfully, he didn't really care to watch the movie, but he thought it might take his mind off of things for once.

"Sounds interesting." Japan said, down deep not actually caring one way or the other. He could tell that there was something wrong with America, and it really concerned him, even if it didn't show. Ever since England had made that comment about him, he'd gotten paler and paler every time he saw him. According to what he'd heard, America hadn't been eating much of anything, which would explain why he was so pale and...skinny?

With that thought in mind, He then turned back to Canada. "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind me asking, what is your name again?"

The poor Canadian sighed. "...It's Canada."

"Oh, I see..." Japan smiled softly, before looking away awkwardly. "Sorry, my memory is rather bad."

"...No, it's okay." Canada said. "I actually get it a lot..."

"C'mon, Japan!" America said excitedly.

"Right, gomennasai." Japan said, as he bowed politely to Canada, before turning around to follow America.

"America-san, I'm sorry to intrude, but...have you lost weight?" the Asain man questioned, knowing all to well what his response was going to be.

_'Crap, he noticed.'_ thought America. _'Well, I guess there's no use denying it.'_

America smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Japan, dude, you shouldn't worry about such tiny details. Here, I'll take your suitcase for you. Now c'mon!"

"Oh, okay..." Japan replied, averting his gaze worryingly, as the America took the suitcase that he'd been holding.

Canada for once felt some relief. He knew, just by what he'd heard, that if there was anyone who could read someone like a book, it was _Japan._ In fact, to Germany, Italy, China, and a few others, he was known as the 'Master of Reading Moods', and considering that Japan and America were pretty much best of friends, it made reading him just that much easier. He hoped more than anything that Japan would be able to knock some sense into his brother.

_'Japan, please help America. He won't listen to honest reasoning. You have to knock some sense him...please.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ What do you think? Next chapter will probably have a lot of angst in it, just to warn you. And I'm still not clear on whether not you guys want this be a Platonic AmePan (And possibly have a special soft Shounen-Ai chapter at the end dedicated to the two. NOT YAOI though.) or Just a good friendship. Please review, and tell me what you guys are wanting. By the way, Thanks for all of my supporters, especially MattietheShark, who's been a real help throughout the past two chapters ^^  
><em>**

**_Gomennasai - I'm sorry._**


	7. Trust

**Story:**_** Sticks and Stones, Chapter 7**_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_** I don't own Hetalia...  
><strong>_**JSYK:**_** Okay, it's decided. This story will have no pairings, so if there's any of you there expecting Yaoi, this is definitely not the story for you. **_

_**ALSO, I ADDED AN EXTRA PART IN CHAPTER 6, REGARDING JAPAN AND AMERICA'S CONVERSATION, SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT IT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE PART WHERE JAPAN QUESTIONS AMERICA'S WEIGHT YET.  
><strong>_

_**Other than that, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, what to do first...? How do you set this crumby thing up, anyway?" was the first thing Japan had heard in practically decades. Before turning on the TV, America had been completely silent, aside from a few things he'd randomly said out of no where, which was obviously said just to cancel out the silence. Why was America acting so weird?<p>

"I can take a look, if you want, America-san." he offered. America looked at him, smiling, frustration obvious on his face.

"Naw, I totally got this, dude." America laughed nervously. It was rather easy to tell that the blonde didn't know a single thing about what he was doing. Japan mentally sweat dropped, averting his gaze to the side.

"You're not very good at lying, you know..." he told him. At that notion, America sighed softly in defeat.

"...Help me, will you?" he mumbled, somewhat awkwardly, as he gave Japan the disc in his hand.

"Hai, of course." Japan replied simply, giving his friend a brief look of concern, before turning to the DVD player. Being Japan, he naturally managed to figure out how to set it up fairly fast, and tried to explain all the details to America after putting in the disc, however _America_, being America, wasn't really the best of the best when it came to that sort of thing, so he finally sighed, giving up.

He then handed America the remote.

"Awesome! Thanks, dude. Now let's watch this!" Alfred smiled, as he grabbed the Japanese man's hand, dragging him over to his bed.

However, needless to say, America's strange behavior wasn't any less noticeable throughout the movie. He kept looking away, and gazing off into space. The only times he really seemed to be paying attention, was at the occasional jump scares.

Beside of that...Normally, he would've glomped Japan out of fear at least ten times during these kind of movies, but this time was a different case. They were a ways apart on the bed, and he'd only 'clung on to him' about three times that night.

Either this movie wasn't really that scary, or something was definitely wrong with America. He was pretty sure it was the second, and that was a dumb question, he realized. It was bluntly obvious what was wrong with him, too, but how it had effected him so badly, and why, was beyond his understanding.

"America-san," America jumped at hearing his name. He looked up at the Asian.

"Y-yeah...? What is it?" he replied, tears evident in his eyes. Japan briefly studied him, before speaking.

"You didn't really want to watch a movie, did you?" he questioned.

"I did", America started to deny it, however, when he met the challenging gaze of the Asian, he discovered that he couldn't win this. "Not..."

He looked away, unable to bring himself to speak at that point. Japan reached over, picking up the remote, as he paused the movie.

He then looked back over at America. "Melancholy doesn't suit you very well, you know."

America forced a grin. "What are you talking about? I'm totally fine, dude."

Japan wasn't fooled. He met his eyes. "Do you remember what I said earlier?"

"Huh?" America stared at him in slight confusion. "What you said? Earlier?"

"You're not very good at acting, America-san." Japan told him. "Despite how much you may try to deny it, I can see that you are lying."

"Japan, I..." America was silent for a long time, before turning away. He'd suddenly found himself unable to face him. "Listen, dude, I really don't want to be a burden to you like this..."

"Iie...It's really no problem." Japan shook his head, smiling a little, as he gently cupped the American's face in his hands. Gentle as it may be, however, it was enough to get their eyes to meet. "This is something I'm personally asking for. Please allow me to shoulder your burden."

America looked into his eyes, immediately seeing the deep concern and worry. Before he knew it, he could feel tears slowly welling up in the corners of his eyes. He tried his hardest to hold them back, however, Japan had already noticed this, and asked once again, "Please, America-san."

His eyes pleaded for America to just let it out. He didn't like seeing him suffering like that.

America, on the other hand, couldn't look at him a second more. At that point, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He just couldn't. Japan gave a smile of slight relief, when he fell into his arms, resting his forehead on his chest. For the first time in over a month, the younger nation cried. Just like that, he let everything out, which seemed to suffice the Asian. Well, at least to _some_ degree.

Japan slowly reached up, returning the embrace, a little awkwardly. He wasn't really that used to much physical contact like this. Then again, he wasn't really that used to comforting people, despite his age, so he supposed it made since.

He waited until America had calmed down some, before speaking. "America-san, if you don't mind, I'm aware that about a month ago, England-san said something to upset you, and since then you've not been eating much of anything." he felt America somewhat stiffen, but continued. "However, there's more than that, isn't there? If you'd be willing to share, I would really like to know the extent of it."

America stayed silent for a while. He knew that this might be the only chance he got to talk to someone for a while. And if he told Japan that he didn't want to talk, he might get the wrong idea in thinking he didn't trust him, and that was the _last _thing he wanted. He did trust Japan, more than any of his family, more than anyone else he knew, and even more than himself. But still, he didn't want to bother him with all the problems that _he_ had.

Well, it's not like it could do that much damage, right? Right.

He sighed sadly. "I guess I'll have to start from the beginning..."

_~ End of Chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _What_ _do you think? Hope you guys liked this chapter. Again this is not AmeriPan, despite how much it might seem like it. Hopefully, Japan wasn't TOO out of character. Either way, please review and tell me what you thought._**

**_Iie - No_**

**_DON'T READ ANY FURTHER INTO THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HETAONI (Unless of course you like spoilers)._**

**_PS: Y**_ou can thank HetaOni for a little bit of this chapter. Like in the first time loop when Italy found Japan in the Piano Room, and he was about to die. Italy offered his 'White flag', which he'd actually already used while helping the rest of the Nations. It was basically the conversation that ensued, that inspired the part where Japan says "Despite how much you may try to deny it, I can see that you are lying." If you're a HetaOni fan, I think you'll get where I'm coming from._**_**

**_**_Domo arigato gozaimasu. *Bows*_**_**


	8. Painful Memories

**Story:**_** Sticks and Stones, Chapter 8 (Re-upload)**_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_** I don't own Hetalia...**_

_**NOTE: THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD OF CHAPTER EIGHT. I HAVE NOW COMPLETELY CHANGED THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER.**_

* * *

><p>"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning." America had said. He'd sat up, averting his gaze away from Japan.<p>

"Where should I begin...?" he questioned to himself, more than even to Japan. "What do you want to know...?"

"Well, if I'm correct, aren't you and England-san brothers?" Japan questioned. The way England and America were always going at it, you wouldn't even think of them being _like_ brothers. Then again, there_ is_ such thing as 'sibling rivalry', he supposed, and that's when he got to thinking.

He was aware that America was once a colony under the control of England. However on July fourth of 1776, he gained his independence as a country, and now celebrated that day annually, as it was known as 'Independence Day' in America. But still, he couldn't help but wonder if England and America had treated each other differently back then, compared to what they did now. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was the separation that drove their bond apart.

"Well, you say that, I suppose." America slightly shrugged. "We _used_ to be brothers. We used to be so close...but I'm pretty certain he hates my guts now. Anyway, France and him found me in the 17th century; 1607 to be exact... When I saw them, as strange as it may sound, I soon felt an very close attraction towards England, even more than France. And from that point on, they raised me as a little brother. For years, I was happy, and he seemed happy. Everything was good. Until _that_ happened... I just suddenly got to thinking about things beyond what I was used to. I wanted to explore more, and see more things. I wanted to be able to stand on my own feet as nation, I guess..."

He took a long moment to think about it, and consider his words.

"America-san," America struggled to meet Japan's eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"...Sure. What is it?" he questioned hesitantly.

"You said that England-san probably hates you, but do you feel that way about him?" the Japanese man wanted to know. America stared at him, before once again turning away, as he thought about it. It was true that he _did_ hate how England was always insulting him, but...in someways, he still looked up to him.

"No, I've never actually hated him." the young nation said honestly. "The main reason that I wanted to be able to explore was because, more than anything, I looked up to England for teaching me what I know. I wanted to thank him for taking care of me. I wanted return the debt in protecting him, like he had me... But I never told him that. After I told him I wanted my independence, he wasn't happy about it... And that's where the Revolutionary war ensued... In 1776, I finally gained my independence, but ever since then, he's only ever insulted and slandered me. He's always putting me down and telling me I need to stop eating so much. Nobody knows this, but the only reason I eat so much is because it's my only way to deal with all the pain... It hurts when Russia's constantly belittling me, and China keeps on going about my debt, and Cuba hates my guts, and so many others throwing insults at me like 'useless', 'capitalist pig', 'annoying', and 'clumsy', and what they say may be true, but this is family. Even Canada has made comments about me needing loose weight... I just don't know anymore... I was thinking that maybe it would be best if...well...I just stopped eating. It would take away at least one of their problems with me. I mean, it's not like I could die, and even if I could, at this point, I don't think it would stop me..."

Fresh tears once again welled up America's eyes, as he finished. Japan felt tears in his own eyes, as he gave a soft but sad smile, gently picking up America's hands. "No, please don't say those things about yourself. You're worth more than you think, America-san. You're very important to me. I don't want to see you suffering like this, for the sake of others. You don't deserve this..."

America glanced over at him with doubt in his eyes. "If that's true, why have you been avoiding me...?"

Japan looked down. "For a while now, I've actually been trying to avoid everyone; not just you. However, I really didn't know you were hurting this much... Dakara...Gomennasai...Gomenasai..."

America somehow felt a ping of guilt in his chest, when he saw tears streaming down Japan's cheeks, as he turned away. Truth was, he hadn't really been that angry at him. After all, the Japanese were naturally really self-reserved, and typically more off to themselves, so he knew that Japan wasn't doing it just for the soul purpose of avoiding him. He, himself, was also a fairly forceful person, he realized.

And with that thought in mind, he pulled Japan into a soft embrace, crying over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I could never be angry with you..."

Japan stiffened, once again at the contact, before allowing himself return it the embrace. He smiled a little in relief that America wasn't angry him after all.

"...Domo Arigato."

"You too, dude." America moved back, smiling for real this time. "Thanks so much for listening. This really meant a lot to me."

"Don't worry. It's really no problem." Japan nodded, then meeting his eyes. "Can you promise me something, America-san?"

"What is it...?" America hesitantly replied, taking a guess at what he was about to ask.

"Promise me you'll eat something soon." Japan told him. America's eyes slightly widened, before he grew silent, looking away. When he didn't reply for a long time, Japan spoke up again. "America-san?"

"Huh?" America glanced back up, a slight dazed expression on his face. Japan momentarily gazed down.

"Earlier, I asked you to allow me to shoulder your burden with you. If you're in pain, I'll suffer that pain with you." he said. It took a second before America realized what he'd meant.

"You mean you'd starve yourself along with me?!" He exclaimed. "Dude, you're crazy!"

"Well yes, maybe..." the Japanese replied casually, as he thought about it, eying America. "But, you're the hero aren't you? Are you going to stop me?"

"I..." America looked away doubtfully, as he contemplated his pale palm. "I'm just afraid that if I made a promise, something's liable to come up and I'd end up breaking it... I don't want to be known as a person who doesn't keep his word on top of everything else, you know..."

Kiku then reached out, placing a hand over the American's, a pleading look in his eyes.

"You have to try." he told him. "I know that it'll take a while, but I want to help you get back to normal... So, please, try to eat something by tomorrow, at least."

An emotion-filled silence settled between the two as they mused. America didn't reply immediately, but Japan didn't seem to mind it though, for at the time, all he wanted was for America to come to this decision on his own. He was the only who could, after all. He knew that if it was forced on him, he wouldn't learn anything. After Japan had left, the stubborn American would probably just go back to not eating. No, this was most definitely something that he would have to decide on his own. However, he did know how America was. He knew that he would end up choosing what was right. If it wasn't for himself, he would, without a doubt, do it for those who cared. That's just how he was.

About five to ten minutes had passed, and not once had Japan's hand left America's. Finally, America spoke.

"Alright..." he said, looking up, meeting the older nation's eyes. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Japan wasn't fully satisfied with his response but he nodded anyway. "Agreed."

An eerie silence then settled between the two, practically causing America to go insane. After about thirty seconds, he'd had enough.

"Anyway!" he laughed, to cancel out the awkwardness of the environment. "Shouldn't we finish the movie?"

Japan looked over at him, smiling softly, as he nodded. "Hai."

The rest of the night was spent watching movies, however, neither of them said much of anything to the other, and by the end the fourth movie, Japan had fallen asleep, soon after followed by America, who actually manage to rest comfortably for once.

_~ End of Chapter_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope you liked the fate of this chapter better than the original. Does anyone have a better chapter name? Any suggestions to make this chapter better? Feel free to let me know, as I'm beginning to loose motivation in this story. I can't think of anything, beyond this point. What would be a good surprise for America from England? Should I have a world meeting take place soon? Will happen at it? What will be a good ending for this story(aside from England and America making up for everything, as that's quite obvious)? Any other major events you think should happen? Or even minor events? Please, if someone has ANY suggestions they can share, Please share them. I'm totally lost on what to do now, even though I really want to continue this.  
><em>**

**_By the way, for any of you who might still somehow think this is AmeriPan (about them sleeping together), it's not. According to what I've read on several different sites, in CANON, Japan actually did sleep with America on a few occasions after they watched some scary horror movies, because America was too afraid to sleep alone._**

**_Translations_**

**_Domo Arigatou - Thank you very much  
><em>**

**_Dakara - That's why_**

**_Gomennasai - I'm very sorry_**

**_Hai - Yes/right_**

**_Gracias, amigos y_**

**_Arigato, minna!_**


	9. Regretful Thinking

**Story:**_** Sticks and Stones, Chapter 9**_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_** I don't own Hetalia**_

_**Note: This chapter is kind of suckish at FIRST, but it gets better. I Promise.**_

* * *

><p>Sunlight showed through some of the windows in the house, illuminating America's room. He groaned, trying to block out the brightness, to no avail. Aside from his now formed head ache, America got up that morning on a fairly good note, looking over to see Japan still asleep near the edge of the bed. At first, it was all a bit fuzzy, but he then soon after recalled the events of the night before.<p>

He gave a somewhat strange face, as he mused over the recent happenings. Japan was usually stone-faced, and seemed 'emotionless' for the most part, but last night, he'd been a completely different person than what he was familiar with. He honestly wasn't used to his 'caring' side.

That's when said Asian opened his eyes, abruptly setting up.

"I-I don't understand, you have no right to come on to me like this!" Japan suddenly exclaimed, falling off the bed.

America looked over, worryingly. "Hey, are you okay, dude? What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

After a moment, Japan gazed up at him.

"You probably...don't want to know..." he muttered, setting up on the floor. He rubbed his head in pain, as he slightly groaned. America studied him, then shrugged.

"Well, if you say so..." _**(Hope you like the reference to the Soul Society Arch from Bleach. This exact thing happened with Hanatarou, Ichigo, and Ganju in the underground tunnels XD)**_

"Also, if I'm not mistaken, I believe we have a meeting today." Japan told him, noticing the sudden glint of worry in the American's eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's right." America briefly glanced away, then back at Japan. "Before you'd came over, I was actually considering ditching the meeting, so I guess it kind of slipped my mind..."

He nervously laughed, recognizing the expression on Japan's face.

"...I see." said the Asian, obviously unamused.

"Come on, dude. Don't be like that." America nudged him on the shoulder, grinning playfully. "Even you have to admit that it's not like it'd really matter. Greece and a couple other nations usually sleep through the entire thing. But, anyway, if we're planning on going, we'd better go soon."

"Hai." After a moment, he pushed away his negative thoughts, as he glanced up at the clock on America's wall, checking the time.

_'12:24.'_ he noted, pondering what Germany had last said to him. If he was correct, the meeting had been planned for 2:30 in the afternoon, and from where they were at, it would take at least two hours to get there. That's when realization hit like a brick._ They were going to be late!_

"I just remembered. The meeting was at two thirty. We only have about two hours to get there." he told him.

"Crap, you're kidding, right?!" America exclaimed, immediately jumping up. "We're _over_ two hours from the meeting place! There's no way we'll make it on time!"

"We've got to try!" replied Japan.

America sighed. _'I suppose that this is what I get for watching movies like that late at night... Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk now...'_

He found it kind of ironic that, out of all the nations there were, Japan happened to be the one to almost forget the meeting. The Asian was usually always on time, and one of the most orderly people he knew, beside of...Britain, so he couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault.

Well, that was a dumb question. Of _course_ he was to blame. He'd basically forced Japan to come over to his house, possibly interrupting his schedule, then he was also the reason they'd stayed up so late watching movies, which messed him up on his sleep. If it weren't for him, Japan would probably already be heading to the world meeting place right now, and he would've got there on time, too.

He'd suddenly found himself blaming himself for almost every little thing, when Japan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"America-san, we have to go." The Asian said, heading towards the door. As America remembered his promise to Japan, he somehow found himself a little relieved to have an excuse to be able to delay eating a little longer. he momentarily nodded, following behind.

"Right."

_About two hours later at the meeting place_

"Can't we fucking begin, already? I'm beginning to lose my patience, dammit." Everyone in the room had been made aware of Romano's agitation quite a while ago. Spain placed a hand on Romano's shoulder, only to slapped away.

"Please, try to calm down, Romano. I'm sure we'll be able to soon." he bluntly ignored him, only allowing himself to get more irritated, as he cursed beneath his breath. The Spaniard couldn't help but feel a little hurt by this.

Germany nodded. "Unfortunately, we can't, as we're still missing some nations."

"Da. I do not believe Amerika is here yet." Russia smiled, briefly catching England's attention.

"Nor Japan, aru." China added. Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing; Greece sleeping, as always, Prussia bragging to Germany about how awesome he was, Italy once again rambling on about pasta, Russia haunting Latvia, Denmark and Norway taunting Iceland, and Lichtenstein admiring her brother.

Canada sat in his seat, holding Kumajiro close to his chest, as he glanced over. France and England were oddly some of the only ones who hadn't said anything almost the entire time they were there.

"¿Te pasa algo?" France looked up, forcing a smile at Spain.

"Oh, Espagne, no, no, you shouldn't worry." he told him. "Everything is fine."

"You can't lie to me with that face, mi amigo." Spain said, with a warm smile.

"Oh? I guess I'm not the best at masking my emotions, after all." France chuckled sadly.

"Really though, ¿qué pasa?" Spain questioned, worry in his eyes.

"It's Angleterre and Amerique..." he finally admitted. "I-"

"Gomennasai!" That's when America and Japan burst in the doors, panting. England, followed by everyone else, turned his attention to America, some nations pointing and whispering amongst themselves about how pale he was.

"Sorry we're so late, dudes! We both overslept and-" America started to explain, when Germany cut him off.

"It's fine." he told him, shaking his head. "Just hurry up and sit down."

"Hai." Japan nodded.

"R-right..." America scratched his head, reluctantly taking the only seat left next to England.

"Hey, aren't we still missing someone?" Denmark questioned, suddenly.

Russia smiled darkly. "Da. I believe so."

"Where's Canada?" someone asked.

"I'm right here guys." a ghostly hand waved from behind Russia's back. Everyone immediately felt pity for the poor Canadian_. _

After everything was finally straightened out, Germany announced the beginning of the meeting. However, a certain Brit wasn't really paying attention the entire time. He honestly tried not to stare, but with how white America's skin had became, it was becoming a practically impossible task. It hurt seeing him like that, but he couldn't look away, he knew he was to blame for this. Well, he knew America could be very stubborn at times, but who did he get that trait from, but the obvious?

He cursed himself yet again, wondering if what France had suggested would be good enough to show how sorry he was.

_"Angleterre, I have an idea for you and Amerique to possibly make up." England looked up at France, who'd been quiet for a long time.  
><em>

_"Well, what is it? Speak up already, you bloody frog!" he demanded, abruptly standing up. France wrapped a finger around his chin, deep in thought. Finally, he turned his gaze back to England._

_"On that day, didn't he say something about a new restaurant?" he questioned. England's glare faded, as he glanced away, a look of guilt present in his eyes.  
><em>

_ "Yeah, he did. He said he wanted me go with him, but I said no..." he admitted. France then softly smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
><em>

_"Why don't you ask him to go there with you at the next meeting?" he suggested. "That way, you can tell him that you're really sorry, non?"_

He sighed, looking away. There was no telling if America would actually except his offer or not, considering that when America had asked him, he not only said no, but he also bluntly insulted his eating habits. America was liable to do the same, and even if he did go, who's to say he'd except his apology? Well, either way, he supposed it was worth a try, right?

"Before I conclude the end of this meeting, does anyone have anything else to say?" England looked up, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He was really surprised to see that the meeting was already about over, but at the same time, _not_ that surprised.

"I guess not." Germany sighed in relief. "Everyone is dismissed."

America was one of the first to get up, however, England stood up right after. Reaching out, he gently grabbed America's thin arm. "America,"

America hesitantly turned around, facing him. "England...? What's up?"

"I was wondering, if maybe, you wanted to go to..." the American cursed, as he suddenly started feeling extremely light-headed. His sight turned blury, while England's voice was becoming softer and more incomprehensible by the second.

"America?", and "America-san!" were the last things he heard, before everything around him turned to darkness.

_~ End of Chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_** What do you think? Please review if you will. I hope it wasn't too sloppy of a Chapter. Are there any improvements I could make, or any complaints you have? Feel free to share. Also, for any of you who may not know, 'Angleterre' is England in French, and 'Amerique' is of course 'America', then Espagne, is naturally 'Espana', or 'Spain'.**_

_**¿Te pasa algo? - Is something the matter? (I think.)**_

_**¿Qué pasa? - What's up?**_

_**What will happen to America? Will England finally be able to make up and apologize to America? Further more, will America accept his apology? Or will he continue to push his family away?  
><strong>_

_**Any suggestions at all? I'd love to hear them. Grazie~**_


	10. Silent Vows

_**Story: Sticks and Stones, Chapter 10**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...but I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT CANADA T.T (sry 4 da randomness)<br>**_

* * *

><p>"America?" England was unable to bring himself to move, as he held the unconscious American in his arms. Japan and a couple other nations looked up at them with alert.<p>

"America-san!" Japan, Canada and Italy immediately ran over.

"Angleterre, what happened?" France wanted to know, as Japan helped lift him into his arms. France held America bridal style, once again gazing over at England, who was still trying to take it in. He just stood there, puzzled, worried, confused, and above all, desperately wanting for his brother to be okay.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is America going to be alright?" Italy wanted to know, facing England.

"Oye, ¿Qué pasa?" Spain asked. "Did something happen to America?"

"Angleterre?" France tried.

"I'm not sure..." the Englishman finally said. "He just...suddenly fainted."

"I see..." said Japan, averting his gaze. "Gomennasai..."

Everyone turned to Japan, noticing his unusually solemn tone.

"Japan...? Is something wrong?" Italy asked.

Japan nodded. "Iie, nan demo nai..."

Italy could tell that it wasn't just 'nothing', as he said, but he reluctantly pushed the matter aside for the time being. He could usually and easily tell when someone was sad, or angry, or happy, but this time was a different case. He knew Japan wasn't happy, but he couldn't decipher whether he was sad with the situation, or frustrated with himself. Maybe...both?

"Hey..." Everyone looked over at Canada, suddenly snapping back to reality.

"Shouldn't we call someone?" he asked, holding Kumajiro closer to his chest.

"Si." Spain nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. "I know the Emergency number for this area. I'll call an ambulance." **_(Now, don't worry, America won't be at the hospital for very long, just long enough for him to wake up and eat something, and for them to make sure he's okay. I'm not big fan of hospitals, but I'm way too lazy to give every nation a car, or at least, mention it. Sorry...anyway...)_ **

He then dialed the emergency number, asking for an ambulance. After explaining the details, they said it'd be about ten minutes, and for them to be waiting in the front of the building. He kindly thanked them, before hanging up.

"They said they'll be here in about ten minutes." he explained. "We should wait in the front."

"I see." France nodded.

"Come on, then. Let's go." Japan added, following behind them. England stayed behind for a moment, before forcing himself to catch up to them. By now, they were pretty much the only ones left in the building, on the exception of Greece, who'd just woke up in the back of the world meeting room.

"Huh...?" he opened his eyes, lazily looking around. "It's already over...?"

He slightly shrugged, soon after falling back asleep.

Meanwhile, everyone else made their way to the front. The building was honestly huge, so it took them about six minutes to finally get to the front. Along the way, nobody said a word. The silence was growing unbearable for every one of them. But they could help but wonder, what could they say at this point?

Japan tightly held his wrist. He cursed, feeling ultimately responsible for this, as he could've got America to eat something the night before, but, no, he didn't...Instead, he decided to wait, knowing that he probably hadn't eaten in a long time, and that he would eventually pass out. What kind of sane person does that? He could've said something, couldn't he have?

Italy, sensing the atmosphere, gazed over at England, who was obviously no better off.

"Damn it..." the Brit said, as he clenched his fists.

"England, what's wrong?" green eyes met caramel, as England jumped, startled.

"It's nothing..." he told him. Italy then gave a bright smile.

"America's gonna be alright, you know?" he said. "I know you care about him, and Japan, too, and that's why...he's got to be okay."

"Itary-kun..." Japan looked up at Italy, who returned his gaze.

"...Hm?" Feliciano tilted his head.

"Arigatou." the Asian slightly looked away, considering what his friend had said. Yes, he'd made a mistake, but this was _America_. Though he could tell that he had been somewhat uneasy around him, he wasn't heartless. He would likely forgive them, but it would still take time to earn back his trust, and that he was willing to go through, no matter how long it took.

"Yes, I, too, have to thank you." England added, earning a small earnest smile from France. Italy was right. He did care about America, and once he'd woke up, he would definitely apologize, and somehow fix the error he'd made, regardless of the time that passed. This, he swore to himself, for not only America, but _Alfred_ as well.

"You don't have to thank me." Italy beamed, before looking back up at the road.

That's when they began to hear sirens off in the distance, until, before they knew it, an Ambulance pulled up. Two females stepped out of the back, rolling out a stroller. France walked over, explaining only some of what had happened. Being a nation, and them being humans meant that not only that they wouldn't understand, but he wasn't permitted to just give out _any_ information. Fortunately, it seemed to be enough for them to work with.

After they'd got America strapped on to the stroller, they asked if someone wanted to come with them. Everyone then looked at England, who willingly volunteered to ride with them to the hospital. The other nations told them they'd follow behind.

England sat in the passengers' seat of the Ambulance, painfully sighing. This was going to be a long evening. He hoped more than anything that America would be able to forgive him, even if it was true that he didn't deserve it.

_Well, may time only tell..._

_~ End of Chapter_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Crappy ending is crappy, sorry. Again, America won't be at the hospital very long, just long enough for him regain consciousness and eat something. So don't worry, my friends. Please review, if you will. Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Grazie for reading. ^^**_

_**Oye, ¿Qué pasa? - Hey, what's wrong?  
><strong>_

_**Iie, nan demo nai... - No, it's nothing.  
><strong>_


	11. Impossible Wishes

_**Story: Sticks and Stones Chapter 11**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...<strong>_

_**BTW, If you have a better name for this chapter, I'd love to hear it. Grazie!**_

* * *

><p>The Ambulance had arrived at the hospital, and a nurse brought America to a room, hooking him to an IV and Heart monitor, along with a couple other machines. Afterward, the man asked England a few basic questions about 'Alfred', which he answered to best of his knowledge.<p>

Every nation had a 'fake identity' given to them by their boss, that they were to use when dealing with other humans, but, considering how 'close' America and him were anymore, he didn't know a whole lot of information about the ID that America was given.

The nurse then nodded, before setting down at America bedside. He felt a ping of guilt, studying America's troubled expression as he slept. Soon after, he'd found himself ruminating on the past. Memories of America's childhood drifted through his mind.

_"Oh, yay! it's been a while since I've had your cooking England!" America said, picking up a spoonful of whatever England had prepared. England smiled, resting his cheek in his hand.  
><em>

_"Yeah, I wish I could make food for you like this all the time." he said. America paused for a moment thinking to himself.  
><em>

_"Come to think of it...I've never really known, but... is this food the kind of stuff you'd call 'delicious'?" he questioned, a few crumbs sticking to the side of his mouth.  
><em>

_"Whaa?" England abruptly jumped up, his hand tense on the table. His face was a light shade of pink from embarrassment. "Ridiculous! Isn't it obvious that it's delicious?!" _

_The young nation looked down pondering it. He then gazed back up. "Oh, I see. So this is what delicious food is."_

The Englishman smiled sadly, as he contemplated how stubborn he sometimes was. If only he'd known how bad his cooking was back then...

He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of him that America had such a weird selection of foods, which were mainly greasy and unhealthy. More than likely so, he supposed.

_"Well, I'd better go back to my country." England said, reaching down to pick up his bag.  
><em>

_"Huh? you're leaving already?" America looked up, grabbing his shirt. He shook his head, tears present in his eyes "No I wont let you go back!" _

_"I'll be back! I'll be back! So don't worry!" England told him, pulling away. _

_"N...No! Don't go back...!" the younger nation backed up, letting his bangs shadow his face, as he wiped his eyes. "Being all alone in such a big place is scary! I'll be sad and lonely..." _

_After adjusting his bag, the Brit felt a small pain in his chest, seeing America, who was usually always happy-go-lucky, crying. He kneeled in front of him, sympathy in his eyes. He felt horrible about leaving America there all alone, but it's not like it was something that could be helped._

_"I'm sorry." he gave a solemn smile, placing a hand on America's head. _

_"I know very well how it feels to be lonely, so I'll be back again." he promised. "So you do your best, too, and become strong." _

_America sniffled, a little happier now. "Okay."_

He still remembered his reaction to how much America had grown by the next time he saw him.

_"Hey, I'm back, j_ust like I promised!_" England called, as he came in the door. " I brought your favorite tea..." _

_He gazed up, trailing off into silence. He'd expected,_ maybe_, for America to be a little bigger then last time, but instead, he was even slightly bigger and taller than _he_ was!  
><em>

_"Oh! Yo! England!" America beamed, standing in front of him.  
><em>

_England gaped up at him in shock"...Eh!? Wh... but... You... Wha?!"_

He'd been completely speechless back then. He was aware that different nations and colonies grew up faster than others, depending on their population, economy, and land in general, but in all honesty, he would've never expected any nation to grow up _that_ much in that amount of time. To tell the truth, it _still_ astonished him.

He wished he could go back. He wished he could cook for him again, and make tea for him. He wanted so badly to be able embrace his little brother, and to be able reassure him that everything would be okay. More than anything else, he longed for America to rely on him like he used to. He longed to be a 'Big Brother' at least once more; to hold him in his arms and protect him. To wipe away his tears when he had a nightmare, or when he was sad.

He sighed yet again that day. "What am I thinking...?"

There was no way he could go back. It was absolutely impossible. But still it didn't stop him from thinking about it. His chest hurt, as his eyes glassed over with tears. "That's right... There's no way I could ever go back..."

He mentally slapped himself, as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why am I crying? Damn it, I'm used to this sort of thing, aren't I? I'm used to being alone, so why does it hurt so bad thinking about it?"

He gazed back down for a long time, until the silence was interrupted by a cheery voice.

"Hola, amigo." England's heart skipped a beat when he looked up to see Spain smiling in his face. He had honestly never been so startled in his life.

"Spain?! When the bloody hell did you guys get here?" he demanded, after looking over to see that the other nations had arrived.

"We only got here a moment ago. But you were so out of it that you didn't even see us come in." Spain explained.

"Oh, I see..." England sighed.

"Have they told you anything?" Japan wanted to know. England nodded.

"Unfortunately, no..." he replied.

"Sou ne..." Japan gazed away, rubbing his arm. "I hope he'll be alright..."

"Of course he will, Japan. He's a nation, after all." Italy smiled reassuringly. Japan glanced up, when an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Oui, Oui, I'm sure Amerique will be fine." France told him, pulling him close to his chest. "He just needs some rest."

Japan said nothing, but, by the look on his face, you could easily tell that he was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Soon after, France let go, and that was when America began to groan. The pale nation opened his eyes, looking around at them.

"Guys...?" America weakly spoke. "Why are you all here?"

Then he noticed the white walls, and realized that he wasn't at home. "Where are we?"

_~ End of Chapter_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What did you think? Hope you liked it.  
><em>**

**_Oui, Oui - Yes, Yes_**

**_Sou ne - I see_**


	12. America the Beautiful

**_Story: Sticks and Stones. Chapter 12_**  
><strong><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...<em>**

**_Not the best, but the moral is (sort of at the end of the story)_**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" America asked.<p>

"We're at the hospital." Canada, surprisingly, was the first one to speak up.

"Hai." Japan nodded. "You passed out at the end of the meeting earlier. Do you remember?"

"I passed out?" America questioned, as he struggled to set up. It was all still a bit fuzzy, but he soon recalled everything else. Leaving late, the meeting, and, vaguely, falling into England's arms before everything had turned to black. "Oh, right, I did..."

"Why have you been doing this to yourself, Amerique?" France asked. Truthfully, he knew the answer, but he wanted America to be honest with not only _them, _but himself as well.

This caused America to shutter. He knew he couldn't lie his way out of it this time. He would have to face them sooner or later.

That's when England spoke, surprising all of them.

"This is all my fault..." the Brit spoke, looking away. Tears threatened to fall, but somehow, he still managed to hold them back. France and Canada gave him a look of worry, while the others just stared, slightly confused.

"What are you talking about, England?" Italy asked. America looked at him, with a mixture of worry, and confusion. Why was England blaming himself, for something like that? It was him who chose to chose to starve himself, wasn't it? More importantly, why did it bother him so much? Why were they all there? Most of them hated him, or at least disliked him, didn't they? So why show concern now?

"England, wha-" he began to speak, but was immediately interrupted by England.

"Yeah, you bloody heard me!" the Brit exclaimed. "All of this; it's my fault, right? I've never been the best at expressing myself, which is why all we ever do is fuss. Because I'm so bad at just saying, "You really shouldn't eat so much", I end up insulting and berating you; I end up saying stuff I really regret later. Because of me, you go off and starve yourself. You passed out at the meeting, all because I'm a horrible brother to you. All those years ago, when you said you wanted your independence, I didn't know how to react. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to just walk away, and forget it all. I wanted to protect you. More than anything else, I wanted you to stay innocent to the ways of the world. But now you've seen what I desired to keep you from seeing; misjudgement, wars, blood, poverty, betrayal, death, loss... But, still, just because I'm such a horrible brother for not being able to stop you from these seeing all those things, and insulting you, you have no bloody right to blame yourself, or stop doing what you love, just because you think you found sense in all the things I've said before."

America was immediately taken by surprise when England pulled him into an embrace, letting himself freely cry over his shoulder. "You stupid git... Hate me all you want; curse me, tell me to curse myself, or insult me, but don't you dare think another negative thought about _yourself_. You are _America the beautiful_. _The Home of the brave._ You have no bloody right to be sad."

America felt tears in his eyes, soon after returning the embrace.

"England; _Arthur_... I was never mad at you, and I never will be, but..., all those years ago, I left you...mainly because I didn't want to have to rely on you forever. I didn't want to feel so helpless. I wanted to be able to protect _you_ like you had _me_... For once, I've always wanted you to be proud of me, but I guess it seemed like the exact opposite... A lot of times, I seem oblivious, but down deep, I really do look up to you. I'm sorry I couldn't make that any clearer..."

"No, don't apologize... I'll always be proud of you, you bloody git..." England trailed off into silence, shaking his head. Both of them were crying now, and couldn't seem to stop.

_Alfred, in many ways you're even stronger than I am. So always stay that way, and be the hero I know you to be. _England thought_, _tears freely running down his cheeks, France and everything else gave a soft smile. And just like that, everything was...solved.

_Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words can hurt the most.  
><em>

_Both physical and mental wounds hurt, but it's typically the mental scars that take the longest to heal, especially when it's your own family causing them; your own flesh and blood. One small wound can reopen numerous wounds of the past, making it a lot bigger. Not all wounds heal very quickly, but some, with the proper treatment, will heal, and in turn, you may come out of it even stronger than before._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Eh...What did you think? Sorry for such a sucky, abrupt, and OOC chapter... I really am... Please review if you will, and please, if you think it could improved somehow, tell me. Merci~_**


End file.
